El Pasar de los Días
by VeroTheGhost
Summary: Kari tiene la mala costumbre de reprimir las cosas que siente, es por ello que la oscuridad siempre podía llamarla. Un día, decide buscar un método para lidiar con sus problemas, pero no sabia que lo encontraría en los brazos del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Tai, quien también es el hermano mayor de TK, su mejor amigo. Matt Ishida. Yakari, Matt y Kari.
1. Así comienza

Hola! Aca les traigo una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Es un Yakari, o sea Yamato y Hikari, aunque debo decir que para escribir prefiero usar los nombres que usan en Ingles y en Español Latino. Espero les guste, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo. Debo advertir que aunque no tenga detalles explícitos, esta historia contendrá ciertos momentos adultos. También hay pequeñas indirectas de Mimi x Joe, Yolei x Ken y Tai x Sora.

Digimon no me pertenece, tristemente.

Edades de los personajes:

Kari, TK, Ken, Davis: 23 años.

Cody: 22 años.

Yolei: 24 años.

Matt, Tai, Sora: 26 años.

Mimi, Izzy: 25 años.

Joe: 27 años.

XxXxX_ :D _XxXxX

* * *

Gatomon sabía desde el primer segundo que algo raro le estaba sucediendo a Kari. No era normal que Kari llegara del trabajo y se acostara a dormir sin cenar, y mucho menos sin hablar y compartir con Gatomon, pero ya era el tercer día consecutivo que esto sucedía. Lo peor de todo, era que más de una vez Gatomon intento hacer que Kari hablara con ella y se desahogara, sabía que Kari había optado para estudiar Fotografía en una de las mejores universidades del país, pero no había logrado entrar, y esto la tenía muy deprimida, aunque ella no lo demostrara. Suponía también, que el haber descubierto que su novio de seis meses la estaba engañando no ayudaba a la depresión que sentía. Esto último era un secreto, ya que Kari no quería que Tai, Davis o TK hicieran algo tonto por intentar proteger su "honor", ella no necesitaba que nadie la salvara, solo necesitaba un tiempo para poder levantarse por sí sola. Por eso, todas las veces que Gatomon le ofrecía sus orejas de gato para oír sus problemas, la castaña solo sonreía e insistía que nada malo sucedía, usaba aquella sonrisa que luego de tantos años Gatomon había aprendido a conocer como la sonrisa que Kari usaba para no preocupar a los demás.

Hoy, particularmente, había sido un día bastante largo para Kari. De por sí, no era fácil evitar e ignorar a tus amigos y familia por días, pero lo más difícil era evitar a su compañera Digimon.

Ya eran las 06:00pm cuando Kari al fin regreso a casa, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, como era costumbre encontró a Gatomon acostada sobre el sofá de la sala. Gatomon abrió sus ojos al oír la puerta abrirse y fijo su mirada sobre la portadora del emblema de la Luz, quien curiosamente en estos días parecía carecer de luz.

"Hola Gatomon, ya volví, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunto la castaña sonriendo mientras posaba sus pertenencias sobre el mesón de la cocina. Saco las compras que había hecho y las iba guardando una por una en la alacena.

"Fue un día bastante largo y tedioso" contesto Gatomon mientras estiraba su cuerpo luego de la larga siesta que había tomado. "¿Qué tal estuvo el Preescolar hoy?" pregunto realmente interesada la Digimon.

"Fue un buen día, cansado a decir verdad, menos mal es viernes…" rio la castaña. Saco de sus compras un dulce y se lo tendió a Gatomon, observando la cara de su compañera, sintió un remordimiento por pasar tantos días sin prestarle mucha atención, ella no tenía la culpa de las cosas que pasaban en la vida de Kari. "Discúlpame Gatomon, sé que he pasado los últimos días muy ocupada, mañana podremos pasar un rato juntas, te lo prometo".

"Está bien Kari, no te preocupes, yo entiendo" sonrió Gatomon, probando el dulce que la castaña le había traído. "Mmmm, esto esta delicioso, pero lo guardare para mañana, después de todo, debe de haber bastante comida esta noche donde Tai".

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kari, frunciendo el ceño pregunto "¿Dónde Tai? No sabía que íbamos a casa de mi hermano y Sora". Gatomon volteo a verla con cara de verdadero asombro "¿Ah? ¿No lo recuerdas Kari?, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Tai y Sora, ¡por supuesto que estamos invitadas!"

Sorprendida, Kari puso su mano derecha sobre su frente sintiendo ya el dolor de cabeza que seguramente vendría. Había olvidado por completo que esa celebración se llevaría a cabo el día de hoy, justamente el día en el que no quería tener que socializar, solo quería un tiempo para ella, sin pensar en nadie más, ni el trabajo. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que asistir, si no lo hacía llamaría la atención, después de todo es su hermano, y ya tenía dos días evadiéndolo. Tenía que dejar sus problemas a un lado por esta noche y pasarla bien, realmente estaba feliz por su hermano y su novia de hace ya años.

"Tienes razón Gatomon, lo había olvidado por completo, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza hoy" suspiro la joven. "Yo si se" contesto su Digimon con voz suave "pero no importa, solo prométeme algo Kari…".

Kari la miro con detenimiento, pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera "¿Qué cosa, Gatomon?" Aunque no era nada nuevo, se sorprendió al sentir al abrazo que le dio su Digimon "Intenta divertirte hoy, ¿sí?" suplico Gatomon mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven que le daba significado a su existencia. Sabía que Kari era una niña fuerte, no, no era una niña ya, era una mujer, que podía cuidarse sola, pero ella siempre estaría ahí para Kari, sin importar que, y no soportaba verla lidiar con sus problemas sin poder ayudarla de algún modo.

La castaña abrazo de vuelta a su compañera, podía sentir el sentimiento de culpa de nuevo en su interior. _Ninguno de mis amigos tiene la culpa… no debo pagar los platos rotos con ellos._ Soltó a su compañera y la alejo para poder verla directamente a los ojos "Te prometo que hoy me divertiré" dijo Kari sonriendo y esta vez Gatomon podía asegurar que luego de 3 largos días, al fin vio una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de su amada compañera.

* * *

Luego de una hora, Kari ya se encontraba bañada, vestida y arreglada para salir. Nunca había sido una de esas chicas que tardaban mil años en vestirse y maquillarse. Esta noche, opto por usar un maquillaje ligero que solo resaltaba sus ojos castaños claro y su cabello suelto como siempre lo usaba, noto que era la primera vez que dejaba que le creciera tanto, le alcanzaba ya la mitad de la espalda. Aprovecho la ocasión para ponerse sus jeans favoritos, así como sus nuevos tacones negros; notó además, que era buena oportunidad para utilizar la blusa que le había regalado Mimi en su último cumpleaños, aun no había tenido la oportunidad para usarla, era una blusa de color negro que se entrelazaba en la espalda y le dejaba al aire su hombro derecho, donde se podía observar el tatuaje que tenía, era su emblema de la luz, todos los niños elegidos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tatuarse sus emblemas, ya que aunque su poder se hallara dentro de sus corazones, todos querían una pequeña representación física de los mismos.

Hecho una última mirada al espejo y sonrió. Se sentía bien mirar al espejo y no observar su propia mirada apagada, estaba decidida que hoy tendría una buena noche, ya habían sido suficientes días sintiendo lastima por sí misma. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a su closet, donde había ocultado el regalo que había escogido para su hermano y Sora. Pensó por un momento en lo extraña pero afortunada que era su relación. Tai y Sora se querían desde hacía muchos años, pero Sora se hallaba en una relación con Matt, sin embargo se notaba que esa relación ya no hacia feliz a ninguno de los dos y Sora comenzó a salir con Tai, al tiempo Matt los descubrió, pero no se enojó y más bien les abrió camino para que estuviesen juntos, aunque claro, por un tiempo las cosas no eran iguales entre los 3 amigos, aunque Matt ya no se sintiera cómodo en su relación, no era nada fácil saber que su mejor amigo hacia feliz a su novia cuando se suponía que él debía hacer eso. Ahora, Kari sabía exactamente lo que se sentía ser traicionada por alguien que pensabas que te quería.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejo de pensar en cosas deprimentes. _Le prometiste a Gatomon que hoy te divertirías, deja esa clase de pensamientos. Hazte un favor a ti misma._ Salió de su habitación, se aseguró de traer con ella el regalo, su cartera y las llaves. "Vamos Gatomon, ya estoy lista, ¡no debemos llegar tarde!" grito Kari.

"Voy, voy, ya estoy lista, no desesperes" contesto Gatomon tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada. "¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para pasar la noche en casa de Yolei y Ken?" pregunto la castaña abriendo la puerta. Todos los Digimons habían acordado pasar la noche en casa de Yolei y Ken, junto con Hawkmon y Wormmon, ya que tenían tiempo que no pasaban un rato todos juntos, así también los ayudaban con la bebe, Ken y Yolei tenían una bebe de un año llamada Rima, quien adoraba jugar con todos los Digimons, y ellos con ella. "Si, todo listo" aseguro la felina sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Por suerte, el nuevo apartamento de Tai y Sora no quedaba lejos, solo eran dos cuadras caminando. Mientras subían las escaleras del edificio, se podía escuchar desde lejos la música y particularmente la voz de Mimi cantando algo, menos mal Tai y Sora no tenían más vecinos en ese piso.

Kari y Gatomon notaron que la puerta se encontraba abierta y pasaron sin anunciar su llegada, al entrar Kari observo la decoración del apartamento, claramente fue hecha por Mimi, nadie más se hubiese tomado el tiempo para lograr algo tan increíble. La mesa donde se colocaban los regalos estaba decorada con papelillo y listones, así como también se encontraba al aire libre un pastel que decía "Felicidades", si su memoria no le fallaba, había oído a TK mencionar que Matt era el encargado del pastel, y si es así, de seguro esta delicioso.

Kari se acercó a la mesa de los regalos y depósito el suyo en la cima de la montaña de regalos, bajo la mirada y se percató de que Gatomon ya no se hallaba a su lado, miro a los lados y pudo verla cerca del balcón junto con los demás Digimon. En ese momento, Kari es sorprendida con un fuerte abrazo de espalda que por un segundo deja sus pulmones sin aire, no le hizo falta voltear para saber que se trataba de Yolei.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaari! Al fin llegas! Ya iba a mandar a Ken a buscarte, pensé que ibas a dejarnos plantados otra vez, pero bueno, no puedes perderte el compromiso de tu propio hermano, o ¿sí?" Dijo la joven de lentes felizmente, mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro continuando su abrazo.

La castaña al fin logro voltear y poner sus ojos sobre su gran amiga Yolei. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y saludo a los demás del grupo, al parecer era la última en llegar y todos lo notaron.

"Hola chicos! Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que quedarme un tiempo extra en el Preescolar." Comento la castaña apenada, no era mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad, no iba a decir que había olvidado por completo el compromiso de su propio hermano.

* * *

XxXxX_ :D _XxXxX


	2. Un trago mas, Un trago menos

**XxXxX_ :D _XxXxX**

* * *

Kari, aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de socializar, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Gatomon y decidió pasar un buen rato. Saludo a Tai y a Sora, aprovechando para felicitarlos nuevamente y recordarles que el mejor regalo que un hermano le puede dar a una hermana es un sobrino. Luego compartió un rato con Mimi y Joe, hablando de cosas de la vida y los estudios. Desde que Mimi regreso a Japón, ella y Joe son inseparables, oficialmente no son nada, pero a la misma vez todo el mundo sabe que si lo son.

A pesar de estar genuinamente interesada en las conversaciones, se sintió por un momento agobiada, así que sin llamar mucho la atención fue separándose del grupo y se acercó al balcón. Podía observar la luna llena, directamente en el horizonte con gran tamaño, ligeramente coloreada de un tenue amarillo. Respiro profundo y no pudo evitar seguir pensando en las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos días. La mejor Universidad del país la había rechazado… _"Lamentamos informarle que hemos decidido rechazar su aplicación, puede intentarlo nuevamente el año que viene"._ No podía sacar esa oración de su cabeza, probablemente leyó esa carta unas 30 veces, y esa línea, le causaba tanta confusión, no podía entender porque no lo había logrado. Y para añadir más leña al fuego, ese mismo día se enteró de que su novio, Lee, había estado con otra. Al momento lo único que sintió fue shock. Ella sabía que en el fondo de su corazón no sentía amor por él, sin embargo quería darle una oportunidad y ver que podía pasar, y siendo sincera consigo misma, no le dolió perderlo, sencillamente dolió la traición.

Desde hacía rato Kari podía sentir la mirada de TK en ella, Kari sabía que TK ya sospechaba que algo sucedía. Al igual que todos los mejores amigos, podían comunicarse con la mirada, es por ello que ella no quería verlo directamente, no tenía ganas de conversar, sabía que en el momento que TK le preguntara, ella le contaría todo y se derrumbaría. No quería derrumbarse. Ser nuevamente una damisela en peligro, no era parte de sus planes.

Escucho de repente una de sus canciones favoritas, volteo hacia el centro de la sala de estar que hoy se había convertido en pista de baile, y vio a todos sus amigos bailando y brincando mientras cantaban fuertemente la canción, justo ante de poder tomar la decisión de unírseles por sí sola, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y la halaba hacia el centro de la improvisada pista de baile.

"Vamos Kariiiiiiii! Baila conmigo! Sabes que esta es nuestra canción" grito Davis, alzando su voz para que pudiese escucharlo sobre la música. Kari rio y permitió ser llevada hasta la pista de baile. Comenzó a bailar con su viejo amigo, quien ya había superado el tonto enamoramiento que sentía por ella cuando eran más jóvenes, sin embargo, aun la quiere y la querrá siempre como una hermana, como si no fuese suficiente tener un solo hermano mayor sobre protector. Recordando fielmente la promesa que le había hecho a su compañera Digimon, Kari dejo sus pensamientos atrás y continúo bailando. Los pasos de baile improvisados de Davis la hacían reír mucho, y por un instante pensó que lo mejor que pudo hacer hoy, fue venir a la fiesta.

* * *

Durante una de las tantas vueltas que Davis le obligaba a hacer, la castaña se percató de que había alguien en el balcón, justo en el mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba hace nada. Fijo bien su mirada y vio que se trataba de Matt. Por un segundo perdió el hilo del baile y lo miro detalladamente, se veía triste y pensativo, en su mano derecha llevaba un trago, suponía por el color que era Ron con Coca-Cola y lo más probable es que no fuese su primero. Perdió la concentración cuando de la nada apareció Yolei frente a ella, ofreciéndole un shot de Tequila con una rodaja de limón y un poco de sal. Kari sorprendida lo tomo en su mano y vio que Mimi y Yolei se estaban encargando de entregarles un shot a todos. De reojo vio a Mimi hablando con Matt en el balcón y éste dándose por vencido, se permitía arrastrar hacia la sala.

"Ok chicos! Es hora de los shooooooooooooots!" grito Yolei de forma emocionada. "¿Todos tienen sus shots?" pregunto Mimi viendo de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todos estuviesen listos. "Listo! Todos saben cómo funciona esto _, lamer, tomar y chupar_!" dijo la dueña del emblema de la pureza. Todos los invitados gritaron al oír esas palabras y comenzaron la cuenta regresiva.

"3…..2….1…. A Beber!"

Kari no era del tipo de persona que le gustaba tomar bebidas alcohólicas, a diferencia de otros, ella pensaba que esto era un gusto adquirido, sabía que el alcohol no solucionaba los problemas, pero muchos decían que bastante ayudaba, todas las cosas que ella hacía en su vida eran planeadas hasta el último momento, quizás era hora de dejarse llevar un poco y entregarse a la diversión sin importar que. Dudo por un segundo, y sin pensarlo más, alzo su mano, lamio la sal, tomo el shot y decidió ahogar los problemas en alcohol.

* * *

Para el momento en que Yolei y Ken avisaron que se iban, y con ellos todos los Digimons, Kari ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos había tomado. Se sentía mucho mejor, tan relajada y sin estrés, claramente esto era lo que necesitaba, un poco de valor en líquido.

"Cuídate Kari, nos vemos mañana" se despidió Gatomon abrazando fuertemente a su niña elegida, con mirada preocupante la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. "Tranquila Gatomon, estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa, me estoy divirtiendo" contesto la castaña guiñando un ojo y sonriendo. "Anda tranquila, ten buenas noches!" se despidió la castaña.

Bailando al ritmo de la música se acercó al bar, tomo un vaso y se sirvió otra bebida, alzo el vaso a sus labios y tomo un largo trago. Al voltear se encontró a su mejor amigo de frente.

"Creo que ya son suficientes tragos por hoy, ¿no crees?" le pregunto sarcásticamente TK a la castaña, quien sinceramente no podía enfocar su mirada bien en él. "Nop, no han sido suficientes aun" respondió la castaña tomando otro trago más de su vaso. "Mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto y lo sabes, yo ya me voy a ir porque tengo practica de baloncesto temprano; vamos, te acompaño hasta tu apartamento." Ofreció el joven rubio con voz suave tomándola por el brazo. Ella se soltó de su agarre y le respondió "Yo no me quiero ir aun, me estoy divirtiendo" se dio media vuelta y mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la pista de baile dijo en voz alta "Suerte mañana en tu practica!". TK sentía en el fondo que esto era una mala idea y que no debía dejarla sola en ese estado, claramente el alcohol ya había comenzado su efecto, pero él no podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había quien pudiera sacárselo. Tomo la decisión de dejarla disfrutar la noche de hoy como ella quisiera, mañana la buscaría y hablaría con ella de una vez por todas.

TK se despidió de los demás chicos que aún estaban en la fiesta y de lejos vio a Kari brincar y bailar con Davis y Mimi. Antes de salir, vio a su hermano junto al bar tomando un trago de su bebida, con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile. Se acercó a él y le dijo "Yo ya me voy hermano, mañana luego de la practica pasare por tu apartamento como habíamos quedado, así podrás hacerme las panquecas que llevo semanas pidiéndote que hagas". Matt lo miro, sonrió levemente y le contesto "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo no olvides los ingredientes" tomo otro trago de su bebida y camino hacia el balcón del apartamento, el lugar más frecuentado por él hoy, a excepción del bar. TK se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento y antes de salir por completo echo una última mirada a su hermano mayor y pensó suspirando " _Matt y Kari, estos dos, con esas actitudes van a acabar con mi vida, quien los entiende"_.

* * *

 **XxXxX_ :D _XxXxX**


End file.
